Black Knight: Fallen Legacy
Overview Black Knight: Fallen Legacy is a novel that takes place in Legacy DC. It sees an alternate approach to the characters and is inspired by Batman: Arkham Knight. Synopsis Inspired by the Arkham Knight. Robin died during a mission. Nearly seven months later, a criminal calling himself Black Knight has emerged, an entire legion of troops at his command. The Team faces their most dangerous foe yet as they fight against someone who seems to hold a personal vendetta against them, but also knows their deepest secrets. Where can it be found? Black Knight: Fallen Legacy can be found on Wattpad and Fanfiction.net Characters Dark Order * Black Knight ** First appears in The Black Knight ** Revealed to be Dick Grayson in Diana's Embarrassment ** Revealed his identity to The Team in Revelation ** Redeemed in Redemption? ** Revealed to be the step-brother of Donna Troy in The Final Hour Part II ** Revealed to be a metahuman in The Final Hour Part II * Black El ** First appears in Shadow Heirs ** Revealed to be Kara Zor'El in Diana's Embarrassment ** Revealed to be Talia Al Ghul's adopted daughter in Diana's Embarrassment ** Redeemed in Redemption? * Dark Order Soldiers ** First appear in The Black Knight * Dark Order General ** First appears in Angered Black Knight * Dark Order Guards ** First appear in Angered Black Knight * Dark Order Captain ** First appears in Angered Black Knight Justice League * Batman/Bruce Wayne ** First appears in The Black Knight ** Identity revealed to The Team in Revelation * Aquaman ** Mentioned in The Black Knight * Martian Manhunter ** Mentioned in The Black Knight * Wonder Woman/Diana prince ** Mentioned/seen in The Black Knight ** First appears in Diana's Embarrassment * Superman ** Mentioned/seen in The Dark Knight * Flash/Barry Allen ** Mentioned/see in The Dark Knight The Team * Artemis/Artemis Crock ** First appears in The Black Knight * Kid Flash/Wally West ** First appears in The Black Knight * Superboy/Conner Kent ** First appears in The Black Knight * Miss Martian/Megan ** First appears in The Black Knight * Aqualad ** First appears in The Black Knight * Robin/Dick Grayson ** Mentioned in The Black Knight ** Mentioned to have left the afterlife in Diana's Embarrassment ** Revealed how he died in How Robin Died ** Revealed to still be alive in Black King in Redemption? The Light * Vandal Savage ** First appears in Shadow Heirs * Lex Luthor ** First appears in Shadow Heirs * Black Manta ** First appears in Shadow Heirs * Queen Bee ** First appears in Shadow Heirs * The Brain ** First appears in Shadow Heirs * Klarion ** First appears in Shadow Heirs League of Shadows * Ra's Al Ghul ** First appears in Shadow Heirs * Sportsmaster ** Mentioned in Revelation Others * Town Mayor ** First appeared and killed in The Black Knight * Donna Troy ** First appears in Diana's Embarrassment ** Revealed to be Dick's step-sister in The Final Hour Part II * Queen Hippolyta ** First appears in Diana's Embarrassment * Razorclaw ** First Appears in How Robin Died ** Killed in Revelation * Alfred Pennyworth ** First appears in Diana's Return * Batwoman/Kate Kane ** Mentioned in Diana's Return ** First appears in Angered Black Knight * Batgirl/Barbara Gordon ** Mentioned in Diana's Return ** First appears in Angered Black Knight * Doomsday ** First appears in Redemption ** Killed in The Final Hour Part II * John Grayson ** Mentioned in The Final Hour Part II * Mary Grayson ** Mentioned in The Final Hour Part II ** Revealed to be an Amazon in The Final Hour Part II ** Revealed to be the daughter of Ares in The Final Hour Part II * Ares ** Mentioned in The Final Hour Part II Chapters Chapter 1-The Black Knight Chapter 2-Shadow Heirs Chapter 3-Diana's Embarrassment Chapter 4-Team Batman vs Dark Order Chapter 5- How Robin Died Chapter 6-Diana's Return Chapter 7-Angered Black Knight Chapter 8-Captured Chapter 9-Revelation Chapter 10-Redemption? Chapter 11-The Final Hour Part I Chapter 12-The Final Hour Part II Category:DC Comics Stories Category:DC Comics Category:Young Justice